If I Had You
by green-eyed-demoness2010
Summary: Inspired by Adam Lambert's "If I Had You." Can a song unite two hopeful lovers, or will a misunderstanding separate them forever? Can the heart dare to risk itself when there is so much to lose? SetoJoey Oneshot!


If I Had You by Adam Lambert, YGO Puppyshipping Songfic.

When I first heard this song, I was like, "That's so Puppyshipping!" A strange and random thought, yes, but oh so inspirational. So, a few days of listening to it over and over again produced this little number.

I do not own the characters of Yugioh…Dammit.

I also do not own Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream…although, now I really want some but can't have any. Dammit again.

* * *

"Guys, you can't be serious? I can't do this!" Joey exclaimed in shock after hearing his friend's plan.

"Oh yes you can, Joey. All of us are tired of you and Kaiba dancing around each other. It's time someone, namely you, makes a move." Yugi admonished his friend; the other hikaris nodding their heads in agreement.

"No, Yugi, I can't. I have no clue how he really feels about me! What if he isn't gay? Did you ever think of that? Or even if he is, what if he doesn't like me that way at all? I'd be digging my own grave if, by some sadistic miracle, he became slightly less dense and realized what the hell I'm doing!" Joey protested even further, his fears taking over his rational mind as he slowly began to spiral into depressed paranoia.

"Joey, listen to us. Our Yami's have been hinting that Kaiba does, indeed, like you back. Although he is still difficult to read at times, even with all the changes he has undergone over the last year, they were quite positive about that." Ryou assured.

Joey had to stop at that and consider the changes that had indeed happened over the last year that had subsequently led to this moment. After the Ceremonial Duel and Yugi winning, Yami and the other darks had to leave the world of the living and travel to the afterlife. This, naturally, made everyone depressed, almost to the extreme. The hikaris were hit the hardest, though, since they had fallen in love with their other selves. The next two months were unanimously agreed upon as being absolute Hell for everyone.

That changed, however, when the darks had suddenly returned from the afterlife one day. One minute, Joey and the hikaris were just sitting in Yugi's living room, at least trying to entertain themselves when everyone heard a loud crash coming from the front of the shop. Thinking they had thieves looting the place, Joey immediately ran towards the front, all too willing to kick some major ass for messing with his best friend's store when he encountered the so-called thieves. Well, actually, it was just one thief, an ex-pharaoh, and a psycho tomb keeper. Needless to say, Joey had been shocked stupid at seeing the darks in a pile on the shop floor, bickering while trying to pick themselves up.

When they had finally noticed his presence and stunned expression, they stopped fighting long enough to greet him and then returned to their squabbling. The hikaris, noticing no other loud noises and Joey's prolonged absence, carefully made their way to the shop to investigate. They were stunned beyond words to see their previously dead lovers, no longer dead mind you, fighting with each other on the floor. None of the lights made a sound they were so speechless, except when Ryou had fainted and landed with a loud thump in the hallway.

That loud **THUMP** immediately caught Bakura's attention, where he threw the other two darks off him and ran to pick up the now unconscious Ryou. Yami then noticed Yugi heavily leaning against the wall by the doorway, staring so intently at him, barely heeding the torrents of tears coming out of his amethyst eyes. All Yami had to do was open his arms and say "Aibou", and faster than you could blink, Yugi was super-glued to Yami's torso, bawling his eyes out. Marik gave Malik a slightly crazed smiled before rubbing the back of his head, showing a rare display of nervousness. Malik walked straight up to him, smacked his lover upside his head, and then yanked his head down for a bruising, passionate kiss.

When Ryou had regained consciousness and the tears, sobbing, hugging, and partial make-out sessions had concluded, the darks explained that the Gods had realized their mistake in separating everyone. Witnessing everyone's sadness and depression, including the darks' in the afterlife, they had decided to allow the darks to return to the Living World to live out new lives. Again, more tears, but even happier ones this time, followed. It was only after the heartfelt welcomes that Yami mentioned that allowing them to return was not the only thing the Gods did. They also allowed Kaiba to regain his own past-life memories in full. Why, well, the darks were not told, but the next time they would see Kaiba, they'd find out how he had changed.

A few days later at school, the changes in Kaiba had become blatantly apparent. Not only did he refrain from coldly brushing off the whole group nor question the darks' reappearance, he actually amiably greeted them all, even calling Yami "cousin"! He calmly explained to everyone that he had regained his memories as well as took a few days off work to fully come to grips with everything. He admitted that it was difficult at first, but over time began to accept the knowledge he had been given about who he used to be and what he had gone through in the past.

After that day, tension between the CEO and the group relaxed into near nothingness. He had been officially welcomed into the fold by everyone, but he still retained a slight stiffness whenever they got together. When the group wondered about it, Yami had explained that Kaiba was feeling guilty about all the things he had done to them in the past. In Yami's opinion concerning his cousin, he felt that Kaiba was still puzzled about why he had been forgiven at all considering all the animosity and contempt he had shown them. When confronted with this development, Kaiba agreed that it was what he was feeling. When the group reassured him of his forgiveness, as well as a few threats from his cousin to stop being such a stick in the mud, Kaiba began to loosen up even more.

Now, you might be wondering how Joey fits into all this?

Well, after Kaiba had become a part of the group, the blond had begun to see a whole new side to the CEO. Although the two had kept their distance at the beginning, not wanting to resurrect their old fights when everyone else was so happy with the results, they had eventually begun to hang out together a lot. This led to many small discoveries being made by both parties. Joey learned that they liked the same music and books, and would often have enjoyable discussions together when the rest of the group was busy. Joey also learned Kaiba's favorite food, which turned out to be anything Italian, and surprised the brunet after an incredibly important successful business deal with a homemade Italian meal. Kaiba was very appreciative about the gift, even praising the blond's incredible cooking skills that he had no knowledge the blond possessed. They liked going to the same places and doing a lot of the same things, but still had enough differences to make being together interesting. Kaiba enjoyed historical documentaries above other genres of movies while Joey had a taste for comedies and horror. Joey appreciated old school videogames while Kaiba, being who he is, always checked out the latest the gaming world has to offer. Other than playing the piano, Kaiba had no other musical or artistic talents while Joey could sing stupendously as well as dance, even better than Tea. All in all, the two had reached a truce, a compromise that allowed for civility and friendly companionship.

However, with all these new discoveries and being around each other most of the time, it seemed natural that non-platonic feelings would begin to develop. After spending roughly eight months interacting with the brunet on a near daily basis and learning more and more about him, Joey had no choice to admit that he had fallen for Seto Kaiba. After keeping it a secret for over a week, somehow the hikari's had suspected something and confronted Joey. Falling under the pressure of three sets of Puppy Eyes, he broke down and admitted his feelings, as well as his misgivings about approaching the CEO. I mean, what right did he have to destroy their new friendship by springing his romantic feelings on the poor guy? Thoroughly dejected, it took three hours and four pints of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream before they were able to pull the blond out of his slump.

However, now that Joey was thinking about it, maybe he should have stayed in his slump because the plan the hikaris were suggesting seemed too horrible and embarrassing to endure. Damn his friends for coming up with this crazy idea, and damn himself for giving them the means to come up with it!

"Look, Joey, we're just saying that it would give Kaiba the message that you're interested in him without it being so incredibly obvious to everyone else. Isn't that what you've wanted for months now, the chance to show him what he really means to you?" Yugi asked, hoping to lure Joey into agreeing.

Joey sat there on the bed, his eyes lowered as he acknowledged the truth of those words. He did want to show Kaiba how he feels, but with the possibility of rejection hanging over his head, Joey at least wanted to do it in private! Not in front of God knows how many people!

"Joey, you might as well agree. We're not letting you chicken out of this. We already set up your performance at the club and got you an outfit." Malik stated while holding up a wardrobe bag that had been hooked onto his chair. Joey's eyes bugged out, so many different embarrassing scenarios playing out in his head as he stared at the bag. However, his eyes practically fell out of his sockets and rolled to the corner of the room when Malik unzipped the bag to reveal what was inside.

"NO! Absolutely NO WAY! I can't wear that in public, much less in front of Seto! I'll never be able to live it down!" Joey shrieked as he stared at the revealing leather outfit and glinting metal studs.

"Oh yes you are wearing this." Ryou retorted, his normally demure chocolate eyes burning with determination. "We picked this out especially for you and Kaiba. When he sees you in this, he'll be begging to jump you and claim you as his and his alone."

Joey squeaked when he heard that, his face growing red at the thought of being jumped by the brunet. His blush got worse when he found he couldn't stop thinking about it, the fantasies formed over the last month flooding his mind. Looking at the outfit, at his friends and their stubborn expressions, and back to the outfit again, he hung his head in resignation. Seeing their friend succumb to defeat, the hikaris quickly burst into action into getting him ready for the big night on Friday, only four days away. They were going to need practice, choreography, and a definite hair re-do for Joey if everything was going to be ready on time.

All the while they were fussing over Joey, each of the hikaris wondered about how their lovers were going to talk Kaiba into going to the club on Friday…

* * *

"You want me to what?" Kaiba asked his cousin, a very confused and slightly annoyed look coming over his face as he thought about the strange request. Not five minutes before, three ancient spirits had stormed into his office in his mansion with one demand coming out of their mouths.

"Clear out your schedule for Friday night, you're coming with us, no questions." Yami stated, his crimson eyes demanding no arguments.

"Why?" Kaiba countered.

"Didn't we just say, 'no questions'? Just do what you're told, Priest, and everything with turn out right." Bakura growled at him from his seat on the arm of the couch.

"You should know, Thief, that I'm not going to agree to do anything unless there is a valid reason for doing so. Why should I agree to come with you to an unknown location for an unknown reason?" Kaiba asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Simple, cousin, the reason is Joey." Yami said, smirking when he found that he had gotten the brunet's attention when his entire body froze at the mention of the perky blond.

"What about Joey?" Kaiba asked, straining to keep his face blank while his inner curiosity continued to grow exponentially about his blond Puppy.

"Joey is the reason you're going, Seto. I've heard from Aibou that he will be performing at a club on Friday night, and we thought you would like to attend with us." Yami said, expertly conveying nonchalance about the whole ordeal while he knew his cousin was slowly being driven insane by the mention of his blond friend.

"Again, why would I go?" Seto asked, doing everything he could to keep his growing interest in Joey's performance from his expression. What was Joey going to do that they wanted him to see?

"Oh, cousin, you should know better than to think you can fool me. We already know you're interested in him. It's pretty obvious." Yami said, smirking even more at the abashed expression on his cousin's face.

"At least, it's obvious to the three of us. Poor Blondie is still oblivious." Bakura cackled as Marik started laughing with him.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed into slits as he growled. "And it had better stay that way!"

"Now, cousin, perhaps it is best if you tell Joey how you feel about him instead of keeping it to yourself. The results could be quite surprising." Yami stated, his eyes portraying the notion of knowing a vital secret that no one else was allowed in on.

"Absolutely not, Yami. Nothing good could come from it. I mean, we've only recently become friends. How can I just walk up to him and tell him that the bastard that had made his life miserable from day one loves him?" Seto replied, angrily berating himself for all that he put his Puppy through for most of their high school years.

"Because it just might work. Joey is a very forgiving person when the transgressor is truly penitent. As you've said, you two have become quite close. Even though he hides it well, he truly values having you in his life, as a friend and possibly something more."

"I can't take that chance, cousin. The possibility of heartbreak is too great." Kaiba said, resigned to his fate. Bakura growled again in frustration.

"Dammit, Priest! You think you're the only one who has this problem. What about Marik and me? We made our hikari's lives miserable too! It was only when we made the effort to change and show them we care that we ended up in relationships with them! So get over your doubts and come with us to the club. Watch Blondie's performance and we'll see what happens." Marik nodded his head, in solemn agreement with the Egyptian thief.

Kaiba stared hard at the darks in his office, and seeing only a rigid determination and the possibility of threats of bodily harm, he sighed and agreed to the plan. Yami smiled smugly and silently sent a message to Yugi stating that Kaiba had agreed. He smiled even wider after hearing that Joey had agreed as well. Friday night was going to be full of surprises…

* * *

The club, Green Demon, was in full party mode by 10 pm on Friday night. Outside of the club, flashing neon demon eyes blazed verde pulses that danced with the loud pop music ripping out of its walls. A line of people had shown up, each in their club-hopping best, in hopes of getting in before the night's entertainment had ended.

Since Malik had contacted and befriended the club's owner over booking Joey's performance and the rehearsals, the small group of teens were immediately allowed in the side door to set up for the night. Joey had decided to wear a different, simpler outfit of form-fitting dark wash skinny jeans and a tight crimson shirt emblazoned with a silver dragon winding around his torso while reluctantly carrying the garment bag containing his stage clothes on his back. Over the last few days, his friends had given him a complete makeover, mainly focusing on his messy hair. His hair was now layered and fell in contoured waves around his face, accentuating his features and making him, in Malik's opinion, "absolutely puppy adorable." Joey almost tackled him when Yugi and Ryou started giggling and agreeing with him.

The hikaris were decked out in various leather outfits, black leather pants with different colored shirts: Yugi had a deep amethyst tank with Egyptian themed gold designs and gold armbands, Ryou had a baby blue three quarter sleeved peasant shirt with forest green ivy designs around the edges and a silver choker, and Malik had a lavender sleeveless shirt with bronze geometric accents and bronze bracelets.

The group was ushered backstage where their rented instruments and dressing room were located. When they were safely ensconced behind the door, the three young men shoved Joey into the adjoining bathroom, ordering him to get changed. Knowing that they would be guarding the door, Joey sighed and shuffled into the bathroom, realizing that his one chance at escape was long gone.

A few minutes later, he emerged and all three lights dropped their jaws at how amazingly sexy he looked. Joey was sporting very low-riding leather pants, tight like a second skin, onyx black with shimmering gold tribal stripes running up and down his legs. The color of the stripes were so well matched to his own tan skin tone that in the dim light of the club the stripes would be seen as rips, seemingly allowing tantalizing glimpses of glowing hot skin. He wore a tight black leather vest with the same gold design, the vest being purposely small enough to reveal a few inches of his toned navel as his torso flared out into curving, almost feminine hips. On his arms and around his wrists were black leather cuffs with gold studs, which were reflected on the detailing on his knee high black boots. But the dominant detail was circling his neck, a luxurious leather collar with gold thread detailing and a golden tag which read, "Seto Kaiba's Puppy." To put it simply, he was Kaiba's walking sex dream.

"Damn, Joey, if your performance doesn't get Kaiba's attention, this outfit sure will. With your new haircut, I wouldn't be surprised if you got jumped before reaching the stage." Yugi said, laughing a little at the bright red blush covering his friend's cheeks.

" I still can't believe I'm doing this, you guys. What if everything falls apart? I…I don't think I'll be able to handle it if he rejects me, not after doing this in front of everyone in the club." Joey said morosely, slumping down in a chair as he stared at the floor.

"Joey, listen to me. Everything will turn out alright. I know it. Have I ever let anything bad happen to you before if I could help it?" Yugi asked as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"You mean before or after all those trips to the Shadow Realm, being attacked by various monsters, and having my soul stolen a few times?" Joey deadpanned. Yugi sweat-dropped.

"I said, if I could help it, and besides, you know what I mean. Yeah, being involved in life or death battles for the fate of the planet wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but you know I would never push you into a situation where your heart would be broken."

"I know, Yugi. I'm just really nervous about how he'll react. I'm going to be on that stage in front of everybody, singing my heart out to him, practically telling him I love him."

"No one ever said love was easy, Joey. We all know that first hand." Yugi said. "Now, no more moping, we have to get ready for our show in 15 minutes."

* * *

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Seto said, rubbing his temples as he tried to calm the growing headache the pounding music was causing as he stood on a balcony overlooking the club's stage. The other men standing beside him just smirked at him.

"Now, cousin, I promised you it would all be worth it if you came. Please be patient." Yami replied before looking back to the stage. "Joey's performance should be starting soon."

"Now that you mention it, none of you told me what he'll be doing. What is he going to perform anyway?" Seto asked.

"Well, from what I've heard from Aibou, Joey will be performing a song he personally wrote while the hikaris are his band. I believe Yugi also mentioned dancing, but he was adamant about keeping most of it a surprise." Yami replied.

"Wait, I didn't know Joey wrote songs. I knew that he danced, but I never saw it for myself." Seto said, his brow creasing with confusion. Yami smirked again.

"Well, Joey has proven to be full of surprises, now hasn't he?" Yami said.

At this Seto quieted down and the four men looked towards the stage again. The clubbers filling the dance floor below were jumping and grinding in time with the music. The bass of the song made the floors and walls vibrate with the intensity of the beat. The DJ on duty was dutifully spinning the records, spontaneously changing levels, treble and bass, pitch and sound to better match the overall sound of the song. The crowd was certainly enjoying itself.

As the song reached its end, the DJ cued up the microphone instead of switching to the next song.

"Is everyone having a great time tonight?" The response was the crowd shouting the affirmative, even calling for some more music. "Oh, you'll get your music alright! That I promise you!"

"We have a new star to grace our stage tonight! A local young man whose performance will leave you breathless and begging for more!"

Hearing this, Seto became breathless himself. Hearing some stranger's opinion of his Puppy being so incredible filled him with both possessive pride and intense jealousy. Knowing his blond had impressed the DJ to such magnitude made him very proud of his crush, but knowing that this stranger had seen his performance first and was affected in such a way as Seto was now, well that made him want to go down there and punch the guy's lights out for even looking at his Puppy. But, realizing that if he followed through with such an option could, and would, end up having him booted from the club and miss Joey's show entirely, so Seto wisely restrained himself to hear the rest of the announcement.

"So, please, give it up for the enchanting, entrancing, and mesmerizing Joey Wheeler and his band, The Hikaris!"

At this, the crowd went wild as the lights dropped and everyone focused on the dark stage. Even from the balcony, one could see dark shadows representing people standing behind the drum set, lead guitar, and electric piano/synthesizer. There was a fourth shadow, however, seemingly sitting on the steps that led up to the platform the drums were placed on.

* * *

A/N: You can read the following song scene however you want. But personally, I would read the part with the lines in the parentheses first, then go to Youtube and watch Adam's official music video of "If I Had You," trying to imagine Joey doing the moves, and then return to read again to make it all fit. Or, maybe just listen to the song while reading and pretending it is Joey singing and dancing. It just puts the right mood into the whole fic if you do that. But, either way, read it however you want. Enjoy!

* * *

With a blast of sound, the stage lights came on, highlighting Ryou behind the drums, starting a rapid beat that flowed out onto the dance floor. Malik was next, catching the beat with his synthesizer, his hands flowing across the keys. Yugi followed with his guitar, adding low chords to the growing harmony. Each of their expressions reflected a determined euphoria, a singular happiness within the music. But if watching these three cute boys play their instruments were interesting, then obviously the crowd wasn't prepared for the stunningly gorgeous Joey to rise up from the steps and stalk forward on the stage with the first words of his song. Seto was blown away, no thought in his head but for how ethereal and wild his Puppy looked in black leather and gold.

**So, I got my boots on,**

**Got the right 'mount of leather, **(Joey slid his hands down his chest in a sensual manner, Seto's wide blue eyes following them across a golden stomach to his hips.)

**And I'm doin' me up in with a black colored liner.**

**And I'm workin' my strut, **(Here Joey swayed his hips as he walked, producing more of a sultry swagger than a strut. Nonetheless, Seto was hypnotized.)

**But I know it don't matter.**

**All we need in this world is some love.**

With a small break between the verses, the lights changed, dimming while glowing sparks reminiscent of a broken light bulb's wire in various colors, descended from the ceiling. They hovered and danced around Joey's head, causing his hair and eyes to glow a myriad of hues as he refocused his attention on the song.

**There's thin line between the dark side, **(A blue spark glided past his face, making his skin shine a pearly white.)

**And the light side, Baby, tonight, **(A gold spark approached him this time, fluttering around his chest, reflecting off his eyes, making them gleam an even more beautiful gold in Seto's opinion.)

**It's a struggle, Gotta rumble, **( Joey clenched his fists before reaching out to the microphone placed at the end of the stage. He knew in the back of his mind that the next part, the chorus, would be the hardest to sing while facing his crush, but he had to do it. He had to make the message stick, but that would come later in the song.)

**Tryin' to find it. **(Joey heaved in a breath, closed his eyes, then released it with his first chorus, filled with emotion for only one person in the room.)

**But if I had you! **(Joey looked straight into Seto's eyes when he sang the line, practically feeling those intense cobalt eyes seeing directly into his soul. He watched as they widened slightly, but made no move to become angry or disgusted. Joey took this as an uncertain sign of progress and continued.)

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need.**

**Yeah, if I had you! **(Joey let his arms drift outward, subliminally communicating that he wasn't holding back any secrets. He wanted Seto to see that he was serious, that he was making himself vulnerable to the brunet instead of trying to deceive him.)

**Then money, fame and fortune never could compete.**

**If I had you! **(He grabbed the microphone again, adding even more emotion to the words.)

**Life would be a party,**

**It'd be ecstasy!**

**Yeah, if I had you, **(Joey looked up at Seto and could see a thoroughly stunned Seto Kaiba, but still no movements of escape. Joey felt some hope at that. The next part Malik would take over with the synthesizer with some pre-recorded words while Joey took a small break and moved to the back of the stage again.)

**Y-y-y-you! Y-y-y-you! Y-y-y-you!**

**If I had you! **

**From New York to LA, **(Joey turned towards the front, still swaying his hips, walking again as he added a larger variety of movements.)

**Getting high, rock n' rollin', **(Joey dipped his waist again, once more feeling those blue eyes watching his every move and twist. He inwardly grinned at the attention.)

**Get a room, trash it up, till it's ten in the mornin',**

**Girls in stripper heels, **(Joey moved over to Malik as he kept hitting the keys, tilting his head as he and his Egyptian friend sang together. He would swear until his dying day that he felt a strange heat from Seto's eyes, like he was intensely jealous of watching Joey sing with another person like that.)

**Boys rollin' in Maseratis,**

**What they need in this world is some love. **

**There's a thin line between a wild time, ** (Joey moved away from Malik, reconnecting with the center of the stage as he moved his hands in sly circles around his chest in a teasing manner.)

**And a flat line. Baby, tonight, **

**It's a struggle, Gotta rumble,**

**Tryin' to find it. **(He held the microphone close and returned to staring at his crush's eyes. He made it a point to always look at Seto whenever he sang the next line.)

**But if I had you!**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need.**

**Yeah, if I had you! **

**Then money, fame and fortune never could compete.**

**If I had you!**

**Life would be a party!**

**It'd be ecstasy!**

**Yeah, if I had you!**

**(YOU!) Y-y-y-you! (YOU!) Y-y-y-you! (YOU!)Y-y-y-you! **(Joey kept singing that word, his voice rising each time as more emotion filled his being, all for Seto.)

**If I had- **(Joey abruptly stopped his line, turning in a twist as he closed his eyes and swung the microphone as it was liberated from the stand.)

**The flashin' of the lights, **( The lights began to pulse right on cue, different colored screens disappearing and reappearing to bathe the performers in different hues. Other lights in the club centered around the dance floor mimicked the ones on stage, highlighting the clubbers as they lose themselves to the music.)

**It might feel so GOOD! **(Joey purposely flipped his head back and lidded his eyes, hoping to create what Malik once called 'the SEX FACE' look as he practically moaned the last word. Through narrow slits, Joey's amber eyes barely caught the incredibly lustful look Seto was giving him. However, he had to open his eyes wider to go on with the next lyric.)

**But I got you stuck on my mind! **

**YEAH!**

**The flashin' and the stage,**

**It might get me HIGH! **( Joey stretched his arms above his head, again flipping his head back, reveling in the sexual heat coming from those beautiful cerulean eyes from the balcony as they watched the blond's lithe movements and the showing of subtle curves.)

**But it don't mean a thing TONIGHT! **(Joey felt, rather than heard, the music slow, replaced with a more delicate melody. He grew still behind the microphone, closing his eyes again to boost the meaning of his next actions. He had to make this perfect if was going to have any hope of being with Seto.)

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need,**

**Yeah, if I had you, **(He opened his eyes, focusing on Seto's like they were only two people left in the world. Joey opened his very soul, releasing all his hidden feelings for Seto to see. He sensed the very moment that Seto completely understood his intentions with this show. There was no turning back now that Seto had seen the absolute truth behind Joey's amber eyes.)

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete. **(Without a second look, Joey gave these last few lines everything he had. No more holding back. If was going to have his happily ever after, or if his dreams were going to go down in flames, it didn't matter compared the ending of the song, which he intended for no one to ever forget.)

**IF I HAD YOU!**

**Life would be a party!**

**It'd be ECSTASY!**

**Yeah, if I had you!**

**(YEAH!) Y-y-y-you! (YEAH!) Y-y-y-you! (OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!)**

**If I had you!**

**That would be the only thing I ever need. (I'd ever need!)**

**Yeah, if I had you! (I had you!)**

**Then money, fame, and fortune never could compete, (Never could compete with you!)**

**If I had you!**

**Life would be a party!**

**It'd be ECSTASY! (It'd be ecstasy with you!)**

**Y-y-y-you! Y-y-y-you! Y-y-y-you! Y-y-y-you!**

**IF I HAD YOU!**

With those last words, the music stopped completely as the final word echoed into the darkness of the room. The crowd went silent for one whole second before the whole club erupted with cheers, whistles, screams, and begging for more. But none of that mattered to Joey. All he could do was look into those blue eyes one more time, searching for some final bit of hope that his public sacrifice was worth it. He could only watch in growing despair as Seto didn't even move, his face once more unreadable. Joey could literally feel his heart stopping and breaking at the lack of reaction from the brunet.

_I knew it! He never wanted me at all! Oh Ra, why did I do this to myself? How could I have been so stupid? _ Joey thought, his honey eyes growing misty. He had to get off stage before he lost it. He had to escape the pain. But deep inside, Joey knew the pain of a broken heart would never go away.

Joey quickly made his way off the stage, followed belatedly by his friends as they watched worriedly as he almost ran down the backstage hallway. They tried to stop him and ask him what was wrong, but he had already reached the dressing room and locked himself inside the attached bathroom. As Yugi leaned against the door, he was about to ask Joey to come out, but heard heart-wrenching sobbing coming from the other side. He could practically see in his mind's eye Joey on the floor of the bathroom, curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out. Yugi's heart broke for his blond friend, but he couldn't figure out why he was crying in the first place.

"Joey, what's wrong? What happened?" Yugi called through the door as Ryou and Malik watched on, worry for their friend growing in their eyes. Ryou was almost crying himself from hearing Joey's sobs while Malik was clenching his fists and flinching every time Joey gave a distressed moan.

"He…he didn't do anything, Yugi! He didn't …do…anything! I-I checked…. Nothing!" Joey wailed, cutting himself off from further explaining what he meant as another round of sobs took over, but Yugi had figured it out anyway. Seto hadn't outwardly acknowledged what Joey had done, no sign of denying or, more importantly, accepting Joey's feelings. In Joey's mind, Seto doing nothing equaled outright rejection, the one thing he had feared most happening. That was why Joey had locked himself in the bathroom: to escape Seto and the pain he had put himself through.

After Yugi had realized what made his dear friend sad, he got angry, very angry. Ryou and Malik matched his anger with unequaled fury. They rounded on the door, ready to go out into the crowd, find Seto, and make him pay in every painful way possible. But before they could do that, the door was beginning to open…

* * *

Seto stood there, completely motionless and stunned beyond words by what the show had told him. He continued to look into Joey's beautiful eyes, but grew confused when the blond looked away quickly and left the stage, almost running in his haste.

"Did he just say…?" Seto breathlessly asked, needing someone to back up what his brain was flying a million miles a second to understand.

"Yes." Yami confirmed, slightly put out by the lack of reaction from his cousin.

"Did he mean…?"

"Yes." Bakura said, getting a little pissed off that the brunet wasn't doing anything.

"Did he-" Marik quickly cut Seto off from asking another stupid question.

"For Ra's sake, Priest! The boy loves you! He just sang his heart out to you! Everything you ever wanted is right there in front of you! Why aren't you going after him?" Marik shouted, pleased that the brunet had jumped at the volume of his voice.

"What?" Seto asked, confused.

"Cousin, you need to go down there and talk to Joey. I could tell that when you didn't respond to his song when it ended, he became very upset. I can't hear Aibou's thoughts, but Yugi is angry as well." Yami explained, watching as Seto's eyes became worried and guilty over causing his Puppy pain. Without another word, he darted towards the stairs and made his way to the backstage area, with the other boy's in tow.

It only took a minute until he was standing outside the dressing-room that held his Puppy. Reaching out, he turned the knob and stepped inside….only to be accosted by three VERY ANGRY hikaris.

The glares on their faces made all of the older boys cringe and back away. While it seemed that Ryou and Malik were too enraged to speak, Yugi wasn't. He was fully prepared to give the CEO a piece of his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, KAIBA?" The small boy screamed, his body shaking with fury over how his friend was suffering. The brunet had the sense to cringe and duck his head in shame under the much shorter boy's onslaught.

"What happened? Don't you care for Joey at all? Why did you ignore him?" Question after question was hurled at him, but their inquiries didn't matter at the moment. He needed to find Joey.

"Where's Joey? I need to talk to him." Seto asked, hoping to reason with the other boys.

"Why should we tell you ?" Malik spat. "Are you just going to hurt him again? Are you going to reject him even more?"

"NO! I just need to talk to him, okay? Please, tell me where he is." Seto pleaded, desperately hoping to find the blond before it was too late to fix the misunderstanding.

Ryou picked up on the guilt in the brunet's voice, and so decided to get some answers. He knew that Joey was still in the bathroom, easily able to hear every word that was going on outside. He also knew that Joey wasn't going to willingly come out unless either Seto was gone or if he knew talking to the CEO would help him. So, the albino boy decided to play a trick on the brunet to discover exactly what happened out there in the club.

"Answer one question, and we'll tell you where Joey went." Ryou spoke up, his brown eyes unreadable as the other hikaris looked at him with some confusion. It didn't take them long to figure out what the albino was doing.

"What question?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Why didn't you respond to Joey after the song ended? Do you accept his feelings for you, or do you reject them?" Ryou could almost taste the bile on his tongue when he spouted that brutally blunt question. He could just imagine Joey in the bathroom, tearing himself apart with deciding if he wanted to hear the answer as well. _Just hold out a little longer, Joey,_ Ryou thought.

"I…I didn't reject them. I didn't move or say anything because….I never thought… he'd feel the same way." Seto quietly admitted, stunning the hikaris with his words. Ryou could practically see Joey just as shocked as the rest of them behind the bathroom door.

"Go on…" Ryou prodded, needing a more detailed explanation before revealing Joey's location.

"I…I had fallen…for Joey a while ago. Spending all that time with him….I just couldn't help it. I'm in love with Joey. But, I thought….that he would never want the person that hurt him so badly in the past. So…I decided to just stay friends with him. At least then, I'd be able to spend time with him and care about him….if not in the way I wanted to."Seto said, pausing every now and then with embarrassment over revealing his hidden love to a bunch of people except the one he really needed to say it to.

Again, stunned silence. Ryou was pleased by the response, if a little shocked at hearing such romantic words coming from the former most-feared CEO in the world. He was about to let Seto know where Joey was hiding, but was cut off when Joey did it for him.

Everyone's eyes whipped around to the sound of a slamming door. There in the doorway stood Joey, his eyes still red and puffy from crying, which sent another shot of guilt straight to Seto's heart, and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were stern and hard as he looked at them all, finally settling on Seto. He watched the guilt swirl in the brunet's icy blue eyes, as well as a sense of longing.

"Everyone that's not the owner of their own company, get out. NOW." Joey growled, his knife-edged tone allowing for not argument. He was satisfied that all of the Yamis and Hikaris ran out the door a second later, leaving a slightly afraid CEO in their wake.

When the door to the dressing-room had closed, Joey slowly approached his crush. Looking up at those cerulean eyes, he searched for the truth. What he found blew him away. He saw the one thing he had always hoped of finding in the brunet's gaze.

Love.

With a shuddering sigh, he quickly embraced the older boy, his arms wrapping around his shoulders as he buried his face in his chest. Feeling those strong arms automatically hold him back sent his heart soaring with relief and happiness.

"I'm so sorry, Joey. I never meant to hurt you. I…I just didn't know how to react when you returned my feelings. I thought you'd never accept your former tormentor as your boyfriend." Seto softly spoke into Joey's hair. His grip on the blond tightened when Joey let out a light sob.

"I thought that you'd never accept _me_ when you could have had anyone else. We had only just become friends, and I was learning so much about you, and I just…couldn't stop myself from falling." Joey murmured back, looking up at the other boy's face as a single tear left his eye. Seto, seeing the tear, tenderly wiped it away with his thumb as his hand found purchase on the blond's face. He smiled a genuine smile when Joey lightly rubbed his cheek into that hand as he looked up at Seto with bright, honey-amber eyes.

Sensing the perfect moment to prove, without a doubt in the world, that he loved the blond, Seto slowly tilted his head down to catch the boy's soft lips with his own. As contact was made, if felt like stars were exploding inside both their heads when they each felt the loving, gentle, beautiful pressure from the other's mouth. As they quickly grew used to the feel of the other, Joey moaned in the back of his throat when with an interesting twist of his lover's lips, the brunet pulled back. Joey looked up at him dazedly, seeing with smug satisfaction that he wasn't the only one affected by their short kiss.

Seto's face held a slight flush, instantly causing the color of his eyes to pop. He panted slightly, happily looking down at the blushing puppy in his arms. He just couldn't resist the open invitation of those parted lips any longer.

When their lips met again, there was no first-time hesitation. Joey had threaded his hands into dark chocolate hair, pulling the brunet's head lower for easier access. Seto had wrapped his arms securely around Joey's waist, locking him in place for his facial assault. They both moaned when Seto swiped his tongue across Joey's lip, begging for entrance. Joey, not being the cruel type, instantly opened his mouth for his lover. The following sensations were almost indescribable. The feel of Seto's tongue gently caressing his own, nearly stealing his breath, was almost too much to bear. So, in return for making him feel so good, Joey turned the tables by lightly sucking on Seto's tongue, earning a hearty, appreciative moan.

After a few moments, both boys had to pull away to deal with their oxygen deficiency. Looking into each other's eyes, they couldn't help but chuckle at their current situation. Not a week before, they were both too scared to admit their love to the other. Now, their finally enjoying their heart's rewards. Sighing in contentment, Joey nuzzled Seto's chest as the brunet leaned his chin against the blond's hair.

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you, too, Joey."

* * *

**A/N: I've been wanting to upload this oneshot for like ever! It was just trying to find the right ending, but either the scenarios didn't work or I didn't have my computer handy to write the good one's down. I swear, the first time I heard this song, I was instantly imagining Joey dancing in leather and singing it. Watching the music video helped a lot with the choreography (what little there was). **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! R&R!  
**


End file.
